1, Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document/image editing and processing apparatus or an output device connectable thereto, and more particularly it relates to an output device such as a typewriter with which documents can be printed out in a well-proportioned and beautiful arrangement of characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electronic typewriters, the length of a hot zone (an alarming zone near the right margin) is maintained unchanged even if the distance between the right and left margins for setting blank portions at right and left sides of a printing paper sheet is changed. Therefore, in order to change and obtain a suitable length of the hot zone in such cases, an operator himself must reset the length of the hot zone.
In particular, with a constant length of the hot zone regardless of changing the distance between the right and left margins on the printing paper sheet, it is here assumed that the rightmost end of a printed document is intended to be aligned. In this case, since the length of the hot zone is constant, the spaces between adjacent printed characters become excessively broad or narrow in contrast with the lateral width of the printed document. Therefore, a problem arises that a well-proportioned and beautiful document cannot be obtained in spite of the elaborate rightmost alignment or right margin justification unless the length of the hot zone is manually adjusted every time the distance between the right and left margins is changed.